Galactic Enforcers: The Beginning of a Legacy
by masterofallobliviouslife612
Summary: It's finally here. The Beginning of a Legacy is about how the real galctic Enforcers got all started. Man I stink Summaries oh well R&R Warning: contains massive sword killing


**Yay it here finally after 2... hours? of planning it here woot woot**

**and here to do the disclaimer is Meta Knight**

**"ML owns none of the star fox and or Kirby characters cause if he did I would have a game of my own and Krystal wouldn't be a jerk in command"**

Chapter 1

The Ruinous Order

By Masterofallobliviouslife612

Meta Knight POV

My name is Meta Knight. I am enlisted in the great power known as the Galactic Enforcers. It is a empire ruled by my good friend Meta King or Metak as I call him.

I am in his order of bodyguards known as The Montoya's. I'm his bodyguard and I am also the ships commodore. I will tell the tale of destruction that started with an order of ruin.

Three Months Before the Order, Cakavador

That day on Cakavador will be burned into my memory forever...

"Sir what should we do Scale's army is advancing" A knight said.

"set up defense's don't let it be like Kora Kora 9" Meta King said.

The Knight shuddered and I did to as I remembered Kora Kora 9.

"Sir!" Meta king's bodyguards Excalibur and Montpellier spoke in unison.

"Yes Gents?" Meta King said in his usual old world dialect.

"Kama and the rest of your friends want orders sir." Excalibur said.

"tell them to make there way to the main tower to use those AA guns" Meta King said with a glint of pink in his eyes. His friends who were Kama, Aster, Poun, and Ques were some of the coolest people on his side he would unwind drink soda play games and stuff with them. Although this would end this day.

"Alright then lets move out guys there's Scales afoot" He yelled as we saw Scale's men come into range. He pulled out his sword, The Cosmosia, and with a nod and a turn Me, Excalibur, Montpellier, and Meta King Charged forward. But in little more than for kills we had to make run for it. As we dove behind our lines we heard a man call out "AIR STRIKE". We all looked and out of the blue a fighter shoots out a missile and lands dead center the main tower. Exactly the place were Kama, Aster, Poun, and Ques were. It took but two seconds for the though to click in my commanders head. He stabbed the ground and shouted "NOOOO!" at the top of his lungs.

That night he locked himself into his room and stayed there for a month. After that he was really depressed you could always see blue in his eyes. If a attack came in he would say "take them out" real dull.

But that all turned to rage one day when the order came down.

Lylat System Day of the Order

Meta King sat on the bridge I stood near the holo-com. Then it started flashing.

"Sir we got an incoming message" I said

"Patch it through Meta Knight" He says in the same dull voice

I do so with a sigh and his Master Tokiro Onaka came on the comm. Usually when I see him he would be holding this bejeweled staff like a cane. But oddly he wasn't.

"Hello Master" Meta King says trying and failing to sound up-beat

"Metak I have a Mission for you do it and you pass apprenticeship" Onaka says.

"what is it Master?" Meta King says. By now I am getting suspicious Onaka was known not to give Artisanship out that easy.

"You know my staff." He says "It was stolen by my own people. They took it saying that there was a prophecy that some girl have it. I tried to take it back but they exiled me for such and I seek revenge"

"So what do you want"

"I want you to destroy the planet." He said which that instant it clicked in my head he was trying to destroy his home planet but to stay the good guy we would do it! His home planet, Cerinia, was always a good ally.

"Blow it up, destroy it, Extinguish all life, Remember your friends on Cacavador and use this to get back on that Scale's edit a video send into the public and he gets blamed. As you kill them all so let yourself and the galaxy know you are not to be trifled with!" Onaka says. All the people on the bridge sort of gasp. I looked at my friend and see his eyes turn blue but in a second turn blood red.

"Yes master" Meta King says in a cold dark evil voice

The transmission ends. And Meta King lets loose.

"YOU HEARD HIM HE SAID KILL THEM ALL GET THEM IN RANGE AND PREPARE TO FIRE!" He shouts. We do as were told in get in range but the gun commanders on deck c pipe up.

"Sir we will not shoot an innocent planet!" the commander says

"YOU WILL!"

"NO!"

"FINE THEN NEW PLAN EVERYONE ONTO THE TRANSPORTS WILL KILL THEM BY SWORD" the king says

"WHAT!" the whole ship basically shouts in unison but do as told. We load the transports but a pilot speaks.

"Me and the rest of these men on the ship refuse to go down and kill the innocent." he says.

"Fine then" Our commander says. He then unfolds his wings and makes a one man dash to the controls. When he gets there he pulls out a bunch of wires and plug them into his watch. He then overrides the guns. And fired all of them at the transport that disobeyed immediately destroying it. We stood shell shocked and quickly made our way to the surface...

Cerinia Surface 5 hours after landing

I approached a building. I have to have killed enough to populate a small village on Popstar. Then a whole bunch of little school girls most ageing of 8 run out.

I say "sir are you seeing this what should I do"

Coldly he says "kill them all."

"WHAT!" I say

"kill them Mr. Deaf Blind and Stupid" he says with teasing in his tone. Just then to old looking people walk up and pick up a girl that appears sobbing.

"ah perfect kill the geezers in front of the child's eyes" he says

"No sir regrettably I cannot"

"You will kill them that's an order knight!"

"NO!"

"SEE THIS KNIGHT" he says while holding up a wire "THIS CONTROLS A SPACE LASER WHICH I WILL FIRE KILLING YOU YOUR MEN THE CHILDREN AND THE GEEZERS IF YOU DONT KILL THEM NOW!"

I give up and say "Yes sir" and slice of the geezers heads. The other children start running.

"After them men" I say half heartedly. The girl ,whose grandparents I just killed is, is scared stiff. I turn my masks video com off. I kneel down beside the girl and put my hand on her shoulder.

"see that fighter" I say pointing towards my personal fighter "take it and fly till you hit a planet" She nods her head and gets in it. She starts taking off and I see her pull a staff out. It would be years before I realized it was Master Onaka's. I turn my mask on and Meta King is screaming.

"KNIGHT WHAT HAPPENED THERES A SHIP LEAVING YOUR AREA!"

I try to sound as mad as could and said "AHH! I HIT A DEAD SPOT AND ONE OF THOSE GIRLIES MADE OF WITH MY FIGHTER. WAIT!" I say as I turn my ships readings to stealth "WAIT THE AA GUNS GOT IT' and due to the stealth it looked like it was shot out of the sky.

"good then make way for the capital knight all the life in the west of this planet is gone."

I shake what I had just did off and followed orders...

**So what did ya think I thought it turned out great. Review Please**


End file.
